phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Doofenshmirtz's background singers
|image = Chorus girls.jpg |caption = Some of the singers |gender = Female |nationality = American/Drusselstenien |profession = Singers |affiliations = Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated |first = "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" |voice = Olivia Olson ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") Laura Dickinson |last = "Night of the Living Pharmacists" (some of them) "Last Day of Summer" (some of them) }} The Doofenshmirtz family has a tradition of hiring groups of identical-looking women to perform as background singers when they are singing. They are typically young and blonde. Heinz Doofenshmirtz has hired women like this for the following songs: * "Impress My Professor", describing his troubles as a youth being taught and mistreated by Dr. Gevaarlijk. ("Oil on Candace") * "Charmed Life", where he as Emperor in an alternate future answers the question "how does it feel to wield such absolute power?" ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") * In the song "Back in Gimmelshtump", for the second verse, chorus girls are seen. ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!") * In "I Really Don't Hate Christmas" Dr. D hired backup singers dressed as Santa Claus who resembled the Radio City Rockettes and the background singers used in "Charmed Life". * Some singers reminiscent of The Andrews Sisters sung "He's Eviler" during Heinz's Victorian age ancestor, Jekyll Doofenshmirtz's rampage. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"), this girls also sung in "Army of Me" in "Night of the Evil Pharmacists". * Doof uses the dancers in the song "Lies". ("Let's Bounce") * In the song "Inator Method" ("The Inator Method") * Different girls sing with a kidnapped Doof in "Talk to Him". ("Lost in Danville") Background Information * Heinz attempted to flirt with one of the singers as he was paying her, but she simply walked away without a word. He was not fazed by this, telling Agent P, "I think I got a shot there." ("Oil on Candace") * The singers wore stockings and Vaudeville-style boater hats for "Charmed Life" ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") * Evil Carl also used Back up singers in his song: "Evil for Extra Credit". * In Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!, a quartet of dancers dressed in blonde wigs with black and green outfits, appear as Doofenshmirtz sings the song One from A Chorus Line. Later, near the end of intermission and starting out Act Two, three of them appear joining children selected from the audience testing Doof's Audience Control-inator and dancing to "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". * In both "Oil on Candace" and "Lost in Danville", Doof mentions the girls are in a union. * Heinz had a whole musical number ready in "Gaming the System", but never got to it. The chorus girls dress similar to the ones that appear in the song "Back in Gimmelshtump". Appearances and references *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" *"Oil on Candace" *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" *"Let's Bounce" *"Lost in Danville" *"The Inator Method" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Last Day of Summer" (only the "Lost in Danville" ones) Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Category:D